


Give Me Something Easy

by KillJoy998



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much drama, so many pricks in the universe. The world needs more Jon Walker's, they'd make everything so much easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something Easy

"Just the usual, please," Jon says in exaggerated politeness, leaning against the counter of Starbucks and smiling fondly at Spencer, who was glaring at him.

Spending a full weekend with an extra shift in Starbucks isn't what Spencer wanted, but he needed the money. Back at home his parents were always nagging him to get off his arse and actually do something about the nearly empty bank account. The fact that Jon took delight in teasing him about it only added to his grumpy mood.

"If looks could kill," Pete laughs, coming to attend Jon's order himself. 

Jon grins, sitting in one of the stools and continuing in provoking Spencer. He was a regular at the coffee shop, and always popped in at least once everyday. Jon was great friends with the people who worked there; Pete, Brendon, Spencer, Gabe, Andy and Joe. Well, Joe and Andy are definitely meant to be working there, but Jon honestly can say he has never seen them do any actual work. 

Pete is a bit eccentric, always trying to be original and one step ahead of anyone else. He's a good guy though, and has a great sense of humor, even if it is a bit dirty and dark. He can be rude if he isn't in a good mood, but that's very rare, because its Pete Wentz, and he's always grinning and scheming and just being a perverted maniac. He does have one weakness though, which Jon found quite sweet in a way. Patrick's not exactly a regular, but pops in from time to time, full of timid smiles and candy. The shop's staff are outgoing, loud and rambunctious, so why Patrick chose to get his coffee from here is a big surprise, since Patrick is quiet, shy and mostly keeps to himself. Pete is like the polar opposite of Patrick, but they both seem to be really close, and it's obvious Pete really likes him.

Brendon is the equivalent to an energetic loving puppy, fully faithful and forever loyal. He can get excited super easy, and is always smiling and laughing and hyperactive. Brendon can get emotional sometimes, and is probably the most sensitive. Jon thinks the kid is the sort to go exclaiming about rainbows and that he needs people to help him hunt down the pot of gold on the other end so he can give it to the poor and needy. He's generous, always offering to share his food with Ryan. 

Ryan and Spencer are best friends, always have been, and Ryan only used to listen to Spence. Ryan is basically a younger outdated version of Scrooge, since he's always a deadbeat and hates Christmas. He doesn't like joy, he gets annoyed by Brendon easily, and he's such a grumpy bastard. Jon doesn't know why Brendon insists on hanging out with him. Spencer once told Jon that Ryan secretly appreciates what Brendon's trying to do, and wishes he could smile and hold the younger lad close. Jon thought that was sweet too.

Spencer isn't really laid back as he can get stressed really easily. He likes everything neat, and generally just sticks to this group, since he doesn't like socializing with strangers. He has a good sense of humor though, so comments rarely offend him in any way.

"Whatever," Spencer scoffs, turning around and going into the staff room.

Jon snickers, rolling his eyes and taking hold of the coffee, "I'm already dead, mate."

"I can see that," Pete smirks, cleaning the counter.

"Spencer doesn't look happy!" Brendon's soft voice yells, running to the other two with a sort of smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it," Pete shrugs, tossing the dirty rag to him.

Jon but his lip, hoping that Spencer wasn't mad because of him. His worry disappeared when he saw Pete's eyes light up as the door opens and Jon already knows who's just entered and wishes he can go into their staffroom so he doesn't have to watch Pete pine and flirt and all that other stuff no one should have to endure.

Brendon grins, jumping over the counter and hugs Patrick with a giant smile, "Hey!"

Jon smirks, leaning against the counter.

"Hello, Brendon," Patrick smiles, all warm and cozy before handing a bar of chocolate to him.

"Oh my God Patrick Stump I love you so much!" Brendon squeals, practically jumping up and down.

Jon can tell Patrick's trying not to laugh, "Ryan won't like that when he hears it."

"Ooh! Can I be the one to tell him?" Pete asks giddily, going over to the two. 

Jon snickers, taking hold of his cup and taking a small sip, "Be my guest."

"Leave Ryan alone," Patrick scolded, but there's a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Pete just grins, using the opportunity to kiss Patrick's cheek and hurry back to the staff room. Jon rolls his eyes, leaning on his elbow as he watches the staff room's door open and close. 

"What's actually in there?" he asks curiously.

Brendon grins, jumping over the counter and starting to continue wiping the counter top with a tap to his nose.  
\-----------  
"You're such a deadbeat at Christmas," Spencer mutters, making a drink for himself, knowing the boss never comes in here anyway.

"Fuck off," Ryan scowls, resting his head in his hand and creating holes in the table with his eyes.

Pete rolled his eyes, contemplating whether he should just dunk the whole jug of hot water on Ryan's flipping head. Normally he would do it, he's done it before, because Ryan is always complaining about Christmas. However, Patrick's in the room, so he just leans forward on the table to just yell at Ryan instead.

"You fuck off!" he explodes, "Seriously, what the flipping heck is wrong with you? What's wrong with Christmas, Ross? Is it the joy? Is it the families wanting to just be together? Is it the fact that every single corner you turn there's a ninety percent chance that someone is smiling? Look, mate, you don't get to feel depressed. You had a great childhood, you have great supporting mates now, you have a stable job and a hefty load of money to pay the bills for your great house! You're not even allowed to feel lonely, because you could have such a loving caring supportive boyfriend if you just flipping let it happen! So we don't want to hear it, Ryan."

There can be no words to describe what happens next. Ryan obviously couldn't take it, so he cried. He got up, grabbed the steaming jug, dunked all the hot water over Pete and ran out. 

Pete started to shake, the burning on his skin was awfully painful, and he collapsed to the floor. Patrick was by his side in a second, and Spencer was already calling the ambulance.  
\-------  
"Pete? Wentz? Peter? ... Come on, Pete. Wake up," Patrick's hoarse voice whispered, "Please."

The breath hitched in the older man's throat, but Pete just swallowed and opened his eyes slowly, rolling his head to the side.

"Oh thank God, you're awake," Patrick breathed, clutching one of Pete's hands in relief.

"'Course I am," Pete slurred sleepily, smiling up at him.

"I mean, the burns weren't that bad, but it was bad enough for you to come into hospital for, and I guess I got really worried, but you're fine, obviously, and shit, we need to alert the doctors-"

"Trick, just shut up, please," Pete interrupted, rubbing his eyes.

The younger swallowed, clasping both his hands together and glanced at them, biting his lip, "What you did... Was stupid."

Pete narrowed his eyes, ready to contradict him even under the circumstances, however Patrick continued talking.

"But what you said... Was amazing."

Pete couldn't name the surge of confidence that seared through him then, but he sat up and leaned forward, kissing Patrick softly. Pete smiles into it when he feels Patrick kissing back, and thinks it was all worth it.  
\------  
Brendon heard about what happened; what Pete said and how Ryan reached. The voice inside him said that Ryan was wrong to do that, but Pete shouldn't have yelled at him in the first place.

The thing is, Brendon is always willing to stuck up for Ryan, but what he gets back are scowls and no calls. It's hurting him more than he wants it to but he can't do anything about it now. He'll just get hurt by Ryan every day and do nothing about it. What can he do?

"Hey."

Brendon's head lifted, wearing that stupid half smile that he uses whenever he's troubled or upset.

Ryan couldn't possibly feel anymore worse than he does now, "Brendon..."

"Don't say anything," Brendon mumbled, grabbing the keys and heading outside to lock the shop up for the night.

"I'm so sorry," Ryan starts, not paying any attention to the not-really-a-threat threat, "I understand that I've hurt you, Brendon, and I'm just here to clear things up."

"Right okay," Brendon sighs, wishing Ryan would just leave.

"Everyone has the right to be pissed at me. I ruin every single Christmas-"

"No, you don't, Ryan."

"Let me finish! I didn't used to care, I didn't even used to feel any sort of inside pain... But whenever you're upset, or angry, it makes me feel like such a bastard."

"That's because you are a bastard."

"Shut up, Brendon! I'm trying to say I care about you a lot more than I should!"

Brendon puts his keys in his pocket, finally looking back up to his older friend, "I care too much about you too."

Ryan gave him a watery smile, and even more tears start spilling. Brendon frowns because Ryan doesn't cry. He shouldn't have to cry. 

So Brendon should obviously open his arms and hold Ryan close to him and never let him go, which is exactly what he does.  
\--------  
"There's too much drama nowadays," Jon tells Spencer, drinking three quarters of his coffee before putting it back down on the table.

"Tell me about it," Spencer groans, sipping his drink at a much slower rate.

"Pete's alright though, yeah?" Jon tilts his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Yep," sighs Spencer, who throws his head back over the chair.

"I mean, it's like we're the only normal people here," Jon muses, lifting his cup again.

Spencer grins, tilting his head towards Jon, "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"We should do this again," Jon suggests, completely changing the subject.

"What, drink coffee in a small shop that's around the corner from our houses? Jon, we do that nearly every day."

"Nah, not coffee. I meant hanging out together. We should go to a restaurant, have some actual food. I haven't seen you eat in a while," Jon points out.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Spencer asks, refusing to blush.

"Yep."

"Alright then. I'll go on a date with you if it's that easy."

"I'm Jon Walker, of course it's that easy."

And it was.


End file.
